Journal intime et vie d'une Khajiit
by Ignie
Summary: "Je n'ai pas vécu une vie de princesse, encore moins de reine. J'en vis une autre, totalement différente, mais qui est mille fois mieux" 19 ans de vie d'une khajiit, à travers les yeux d'un journal intime, ça vous dit? Alors, n'hésitez pas, lancez-vous et entrez dans l'aventure!
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer! (Ahhh?) Je suis de retour!(Ohh...) Quoi?**

**Enfin bref, j'ai en effet plein de fic en cours, mais disons, que je sais quoi mettre dedans, mais que devant mon ordinateur, j'ai pas envie de tout réécrire...**

**Cependant, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai eu la force d'écrire une nouvelle fic sur l'univers de « The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: », racontant l'histoire de mon personnage, Ma'Rine! Il est bien entendu évident que le jeu ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de Bethesda (sisi, ça s'écrit comme ça!)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le soleil venait enfin de se coucher sur la contrée de Bordeciel tandis que dans la ville de Blancherive, les lampes s'allumaient, les marchand fermaient boutiques, et les auberges se remplissaient.

En quelques minutes, la ville fut plongée dans le silence, qui n'était parfois troublé que par le bruit de l'armure des gardes. Kharjo avait toujours trouvé ce spectacle apaisant, le silence et la nuit. Deux choses qui vont très bien ensembles.

Les rares fois où il venait se reposer dans la petite maisonnette de Douce Brise, il mettait toujours du temps à s'endormir, préférant admirer la vue.

Il se retourna vers son lit, où une jeune Khajiit respirait lentement. Kharjo s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front. Même si Ma'Rine lui en faisait souvent voir des vertes et des pas mûres, il l'aimait.

Il avait fait le serment de la protéger depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée près d'Helgen et qu'elle lui avait rapportée sa précieuse amulette de lune. Il porta la main à sa poitrine et embrassa de nouveau la Khajiit.

Il avait failli la perdre.

Cette pensée aurait dû le rendre triste, mais elle était là, avec lui. C'est tout ce qui compte. Il s'approcha de la commode où était posé l'armure de fourrure de Ma'Rine et commença à la ranger. C'est alors qu'il vit un petit livre tomber. Au début, Kharjo pensa qu'il ne s'agissait que de son livre sur les enfants de dragon, qu'elle avait subtilisée à Helgen, mais non.

Il regarda le livre sous tous les angles. Il vit alors que le petit bouquin était écrit en Ta'Agra, la langue d'Elsweyr. Ayant quelques notions de cette langue, il réussit à déchiffrer ce qui était écrit. « Journal Intime ».

Il resta quelques secondes à contempler le petit livre, pesant le pour où le contre de ce qu'il allait faire. Bien que le contre l'emporta, il l'ouvrit quand même, et commença à lire.

* * *

_**Yannick Noah: Aux arbres citoyens**_

**Puisqu'il faut changer les choses  
Reviewez citoyens !  
Il est grand temps qu'on propose  
Un chapitre pour demain ! (enfin.. pas vraiment pour demain, mais pour dans quelques jours quoi!)**

**Donc, n'hésiter pas à reviewer, et à poser des questions, je suis là pour y répondre! Et désolé pour le court prologue, la suite est plus longue, promis ;D  
**


	2. 4E181 Jour XX

**Bonjour bonjour ! Merci d'être là pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture! (Note: Le prologue faisait plus impressionnant sur Open office, je le jure!)**

**Et merci à Aurora pour sa review!**

* * *

_4E 181, Jour XX:_

Bonjour, M. Journal! Aujourd'hui, si je t'ai acheté à M. Brand Shei avec les sous que j'ai trouvé par terre, c'est par ce que j'ai besoin de compagnie. Je vais d'abord me présenter je crois.

Je m'appelle Ma'Rine. C'est tout, je n'ai pas besoin de nom de famille pour que l'on me reconnaisse, par ce que je suis unique en mon genre. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est bien ou mal en fait, mais je crois que c'est plutôt mal, parce que dés que je vais dans la ville, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. Et dans mon orphelinat aussi.

Parce que en fait, j'ai pas de papa et de maman. On m'a déposé à l'orphelinat Honorem à Faillaise quand j'étais un tout petit bébé. Ça va faire maintenant six ans que je suis ici.

Mais je ne suis pas heureuse. La directrice, Grelod, dit tout le temps que je ne serais jamais adoptée. C'est vrai qu'elle le dit à tous les enfants, mais à moi, plus. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai des poils sur le visage et les bras et que j'ai aussi un petit museau et de grandes oreilles.

Certains enfants disent même que je ressemble au loup de l'histoire qu'on lit parfois. Tu sais, là où une petite Nordique meurt mangée par un loup parce qu'elle a pas écouté ses parents. Mais moi, je ressemble pas à un loup, moi, je dis que je ressemble à un chat comme le chat de l'histoire... Un... Khajiit je crois, qui aide un enfant impérial à devenir riche. Et puis en plus tous le monde m'appelle « Minou » ou « Chaton » Pour m'insulter. Alors je ressemble pas à un loup.

Ils sont bêtes les gens parfois.

Mais comme j'aime pas qu'on m'insulte, je réponds, et ça fini toujours par une bagarre que je gagne, parce que j'ai des griffes. Mais Grelod, elle me punit toujours en me tapant. Je m'en fichait avant, ça faisait mal, mais voilà. Mais un jour, Grelod, elle a installée une salle bizarre avec des chaines tout partout. Alors, depuis, je ne fais plus de bêtises.

Une fois, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un pourquoi il m'insultait a lors que je ne lui avait rien fait.

Il m'a répondu que c'est parce que je suis comme tout ceux de ma race. Je vole les gens, je les assassine et plus tard, je deviendrais une droguée au skooma. Je sais pas ce que c'est le skooma moi, mais c'est vrai que parfois, quand j'ai pas assez d'argent, et bien... je prends ce qu'il y a. Et puis parfois, il y a certains enfants de l'orphelinat à qui je revends les objets, et en échange, il me donne des pièces d'or. D'ailleurs, M Journal, je t'ai acheté , en plus de l'argent trouvé par terre, avec des bandes de cuir que j'ai vendu.

En fait, c'était bizarre. Au début, je voulais voler ces bandes, mais je me suis fait attrapée. Quand le garde a demandé à qui était les bandes, c'est un jeune homme roux qui a répondu et le garde à dit que je venais de l'orphelinat et que Grelod allait sévir. Je ne sais pas si le jeune homme a eu pitié de moi à cause de mon regard ou autre chose mais il a dit qu'il m'avait donnée les bandes!

Alors, le garde m'a laissé partir et le garçon m'a dit que je n'était pas très douée.

Alors moi je lui ai répliqué que je faisais ça de puis plus longtemps que lui et il a rigolé. Alors j'ai commencé à bouder, et il m'a répondu qu'il faisait ça quand j'étais pas encore née. C'est vraiment beaucoup, parce que j'ai six ans et ça fait plus qu'une main toute entière! Ensuite, il m'a dit que j'étais vraiment mignonne et il m'a appelé « Jeune fille ».

C'est bien ce mot parce que jeune fille, ça veut dire que je suis grande. Et il m'a dit qu'il pourrait m'entrainer à devenir une meilleure voleuse, et il m'a affirmé que je pourrais faire de grande choses plus tard! En tout cas je ne l'oublierais jamais, en plus son nom est marrant à prononcer.

Brynolf.

Mais parfois, je suis très triste, parce que j'ai pas de papa et de maman avec qui faire des choses.

Moi, j'aimerais bien qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me fasse des bisous le soir ou qui me lise l'histoire du Khajiit qui rend riche l'impérial. Parfois, je fais des rêves. Je suis toute triste dans l'orphelinat et là, il y a un papa et une maman comme moi, qui ressemble à des chats, qui viennent et la maman me dit de venir avec eux, qu'ils vont m'emmener chez moi, et je prends leurs mains. Je pars avec eux, je m'éloigne de Grelod, des gens méchants, mais aussi de Brynolf.

Mais il a pas l'air triste, il me sourit, et me fait coucou comme quand je dois rentrer à l'orphelinat, comme si j'allais le revoir un jour, et moi, je lui souris et lui refait coucou.

J'espère qu'un jour, je serais moi aussi une maman qui fait des bisous du soir et qui lit des histoires, j'aurais plein d'enfants que je ne laisserais pas à l'orphelinat, je serais marié à un chat comme moi et on sera heureux dans notre petite maison!

Je vais devoir partir M Journal, parce que je vais aller voir Brynolf, aujourd'hui, il m'a promis de m'apprendre à ouvrir des serrures!

Au revoir, M Journal!

* * *

**Une review et l'auteure tentera de se procurer une photo de Brynolf sous la douche !**


	3. 4E182 jour XX

**Bonjour ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à prendre Brynolf sous la douche, il y avait Vex qui était devant mon objectif ! C'est une perverse je vous dit !**

* * *

_4E182 Jour XX_

M Journal, tu ne sauras jamais! Mon rêve, il s'est réalisé!

Il y a quelques jours, Il y a deux personnes comme moi qui sont entrées dans l'orphelinat pendant que je jouais sur mon lit. Ils sont allés voir Mme Grelod et ont dis qu'ils voulaient adopter un enfant! Alors moi, ni une, ni deux, j'ai sauté de mon lit, attrapé une brosse et me suis faite toute belle!

C'est un peu mon rituel quand il y a des parents qui viennent dans l'orphelinat. Quand c'est le cas, il faut faire deux choses. Il faut soit montrer le meilleur de soi-même, soit faire semblant pour plaire aux adultes. Moi, je fais toujours la deuxième. Parce que si je montre le meilleur de moi-même, je ne suis pas sûre que les adultes me prendront comme petite fille parce que les parents, ça aime pas quand on vole des choses, c'est pas bien. Mais moi, je n'arrive pas non plus à faire semblant, je ne suis pas une petite fille modèle. C'est dur de dire que je ne ferais pas de bêtises, que je me tiendrais droite, et que je ne volerais pas. Ça fait partie de moi, je suis trop sincère et je ne saurais jamais m'en séparer.

Alors, je me suis tenu comme je le pouvais et j'ai attendu. L'homme parlait à la vieille Grelod, et la mère est venue pour voir les enfants. Elle m'a vue et est venue s'assoir près de moi.

Elle m'a dit bonjour, et m'a demandé comment je m'appelais. Je lui ai répondu et elle m'a dit que j'avais un joli prénom, et j'ai rougi. Je suis comme ça, dés qu'on me fait un compliment, je deviens rouge comme une tomate!

Elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais dans l'orphelinat, et j'ai répondu que je ne savais pas, que l'on m'a laissé là, c'est tout. Alors, la dame m'a paru un peu triste et elle m'a demandé si je n'étais pas malheureuse des fois. Je lui ai répondu que oui, c'est un peu triste de ne pas avoir de papa et de maman, mais que Mme Grelod me dit que comme je suis différente, je ne serais pas adoptée, parce que les parents, ils n'aiment pas les petites filles qui ont des dents longues, des oreilles et une queue.

La jeune dame a eu l'air choquée et m'a dit d'attendre. Elle est repartie voir l'homme et lui a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille. Il m'a regardé, et s'est tourné vers la vieille Grelod et là, je pense que le rêve de tous les orphelins qui ont un jour été à Honorem s'est réalisé. Grelod s'est fait enguirlander comme pas deux! Pour un peu, les deux adultes se serait jeté sur la vieille et l'aurai griffé de partout!

Alors, l'homme est venue et m'a dit tout gentiment de lui prendre la main, qu'il m'emmenait quelque part où je serais plus heureuse. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Tout d'abord parce que personne, à part Brynolf, ne m'avait parlé gentiment auparavant, et ensuite, parce que il a dit qu'il m'emmenait loin d'Honorem! Alors, j'ai sauté sur mon lit, je t'ai fourré dans ma valise, j'ai pris mon doudou sous les bras et je les ai suivi.

Ensuite, c'était comme dans mon rêve. J'ai traversé la place du marché. J'ai vu tous les regards étonné des gens qui me regardaient bizarrement. Alors moi, pendant que les deux adultes ne regardait pas, je leur ai tiré la langue!

Mais quand on est arrivé près de la sortie, j'ai eu comme une boule au ventre. J'ai vu Brynolf qui me regardait. J'aurais pu faire comme dans mon rêve, attendre qu'il me fasse coucou et que je m'en aille comme ça.

Mais je ne voulais pas ça moi, donc, j'ai enlevé ma main de la jeune dame et j'ai couru vers Brynolf.

Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, il m'a regarder en souriant et il m'a demandé si j'étais heureuse. Je lui ai répondu que oui, mais que j'étais un peu triste parce que je ne le reverrais peut-être pas. Alors, il m'a mit un doigt sur la bouche pour me demander de me taire et il m'a fait un énorme sourire. Il m'a dit qu'il était temps pour moi de voler de mes propres ailes, que je saurais faire de grandes choses, et que surtout, il faut que je prenne bien soin de mes parents. Alors je lui ai demandé si un jour, je le reverrais. Il m'a dit que ça, c'est aux divins de le voir, mais qu'il est quasiment sûr qu'on se rencontrera plus tard. Alors, il m'a fait un coucou et moi aussi, ensuite, je suis partie et je suis sortie de la ville.

À l'extérieur, il y avait une grande charrette tirée par un cheval tout marron. L'homme s'est assis devant pour prendre les rennes du cheval, tandis que la jeune femme m'a prise dans les bras et est montée derrière. Ensuite, on a démarré. J'étais super excitée parce que je ne suis jamais sortie de Faillaise, et là, on voyais tout plein d'autres villes! À chaque fois que j'en voyais une, la jeune femme me disais son nom, je m'en souviens d'une très jolie, avec un énorme château, je crois qu'elle s'appelait Blancherive. Ensuite, j'ai demandé où est-ce qu'on allait, et le jeune femme m'a répondu que l'on allait chez moi.

J'ai pas dû comprendre, parce que moi, je pensais qu'ils allaient retourner à Faillaise, mais non en fait. La jeune femme m'a dit qu'on allait dans le pays des Khajiits, et que moi, je suis une Khajiit aussi. Ce pays a un très joli nom, il s'appelle Elsweyr.

Puis, comme je n'arrêtait pas de les appeler Madame et Monsieur. La jeune femme a rigolé et m'a dit qu'à partir de maintenant, je pouvais les appeler Papa et Maman. Donc maintenant, au lieu d'écrire Monsieur et Madame, j'écrirais Papa et Maman. Comme ça, tu ne t'embrouillera pas, M Journal.

Elsweyr, c'est le Paradis sur Tamriel! Lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai eu comme une drôle de sensation. J'avais l'impression d'être déjà chez moi. Il y avait deux sortes de paysages. Soit on traversait d'énormes étendus de sortes de petits grains jaune appelés « sables ». Et lorsqu'il y a plein de sable, on appelle ça, un « désert ». C'est Papa qui me l'a dit.

Puis, après on passait du sable à d'immense forêt avec des arbres très très hauts et très très beaux. Mais c'est pas des sapins comme ceux qui sont dans les forêts de Bordeciel, ce sont des arbres « exotiques ». Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je trouve ce mot très joli.

Et puis, Elsweyr, c'est le contraire de Bordeciel. Ici, il fait très chaud. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû enlever ma robe d'hiver et que Maman m'a donné une robe beaucoup plus légère et beaucoup plus belle. Elle est verte et jaune avec des manches qui s'arrêtent aux coudes et les bas de la robe s'arrête aux genoux. J'adore cette robe!*

Puis, au bout de quelques jours de voyage, on est arrivé dans une ville avec beaucoup de maisons, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à Faillaise, ça ressemblait plus à une ville que l'on a croisé en partant, Rivebois je crois.

On est descendu de la charrette, et je suis rentrée avec Maman dans la maison pendant que Papa rangeait tout. Maman m'a fait visiter toute la maison, elle est très belle, et il y a plein de trucs marrants qui viennent ni d'ici, ni de Bordeciel. Maman m'a dit que c'est parce que Papa est marchand, et qu'il voyage beaucoup, et qu'il ramène toujours des cadeaux comme ça à Maman. Ensuite, on est monté, et elle m'a montré une joli pièce, avec un lit, un bureau avec une lanterne, et une commode.

Maman s'est excusée de ne pas avoir mis plus de chose dans ma chambre, mais elle ne savait pas si je serais un garçon ou une fille. Moi je m'en fiche complètement que Maman ait juste mis un lit, parce que maintenant, j'ai une chambre pour moi toute seule, pas comme à l'orphelinat, et que maintenant, j'ai un vrai Papa et une vrai Maman qui font des bisous du soir et qui lisent des histoires, et ça, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

* * *

***: Pour la robe, je me suis inspirée des habits de tavernes que porte parfois les bardes dans les auberges, j'espère que vous voyez ce que je veux dire!**

**Voili Voilou, Ma'Rine a enfin une petite famille, Mais ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire pour autant! J'espère donc vous revoir au prochain chapitre, et n'oubliez pas, l'abus de reviews est bon pour la santé de l'auteur! =D**


	4. 4E193 Jour XX

**Salut tout le monde, et bienvenue pour ce 4e chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

_4E193 Jour XX_

M Journal... Et bien dis donc, ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas ouvert. Le dernière fois remonte à disons... 5 ans? J'avais 13 ans... le temps passe tellement vite des fois... je ne l'ai pas vu passer.

Ma vie en Elsweyr n'a, je dois dire guère changé depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Tu te souviens, au début, je n'osait même pas mettre un pied dehors. J'avais trop peur des Khajiits! Je dois dire que c'est assez bête, c'est vrai, vu que j'en suis moi-même une. C'est vraiment débile de ma part...

Depuis 2 ans maintenant, Papa m'a autorisé à venir avec lui pour ses déplacements lorsqu'il voyage. Au début, je m'en souviens, il me ramenait des tas de jolis bijoux de Val Boisé ainsi que de belles robes de chez Friperies Fantaisies de Solitude. Plus tard, je ferais comme lui, pour voyager et voir tout Tamriel! Mais c'est dommage qu'il ne veuille pas que je vienne avec lui quand il part en Bordeciel. Il dit que je ne devrais pas revenir ici, que ça ne serait pas très bon pour moi. Mais je m'en fiche, à Bordeciel, je ne connais que Faillaise, il suffit donc que j'aille uniquement dans les autres villes et c'est tout. Il n'a rien voulu entendre. Apparemment, Markarth est une ville assez dangereuse et il y a une guerre en ce moment...

Une chose compliqué entre les Impériaux et les Sombrages à propos d'un dieu qui aurait été supprimé par les elfes et c'est pour ça que les Sombragres sont entrés en guerre... Apparemment, les Impériaux refuseraient maintenant un dieu qu'il vénéraient avant et les Sombrages ne veulent que des nordiques en Bordeciel, c'est pour cela qu'il n'aiment pas les elfes.

Depuis que j'ai quitté Bordeciel, je n'ai plus croisé d'elfes, mais le seul que je connaissais, c'était M Brand-Shei et lui, il était gentil avec moi. Moi, je m'en fiche un peu de cette guerre, mais si je devais prendre parti, je resterais quand même neutre.

Comme Papa et Maman.

Papa pense qu'il n'est pas normal de renier un dieu en claquant des doigts et Maman lui répond que c'est horrible de refuser que tous les races de Bordeciel cohabitent en paix. Je suis bien d'accord.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. Tu sais, quand j'étais à Faillaise, je volais certaine chose avec l'aide de Brynolf. Et bien maintenant, je n'appelle plus cela du vol. Il s'agit en fait d'une maladie que j'ai: « La cleptomanie aiguë ». En fait, les affaires des voisin ont tendance à se retrouver très rapidement dans mes poches. Et quand je m'en rend compte, je vais leur rendre, et pour me remercier d'avoir retrouver leurs biens, ils me donnent de l'argent. C'est une maladie qui rapporte finalement...

Mais tu sais, des fois, quand je me regarde dans un miroir, je me pose des questions. C'est vrai que je suis très heureuse à Elsweyr, mais je me demande, d'où je viens, qui sont mes vrais parents. C'est aussi pour ça que j'aimerais partir à Bordeciel, peut être que quelqu'un sait... Il y a quelques caravanes Khajiit qui pourrait avoir des renseignements.

Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas très envie de partir comme ça.

C'est vrai, le voyage durera sûrement quelques années, et je n'ai pas très envie de laisser Maman comme ça, toute seule quand Papa partira en voyage. Et puis des fois je me demande, Papa et Maman ont eu de la chance de venir dans l'orphelinat de Faillaise pour m'adopter. C'est vrai, des orphelinats, il y en a aussi en Elsweyr, et si ils voulaient adopter un enfant, inutile de faire tout le voyage juste pour une adoption. À moins qu'à l'origine, ils voulaient un enfant Nordique. Mais alors, pourquoi, m'auraient-t-ils adoptée?

J'ai eu la réponse il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Je ressassais toutes ses questions dans ma tête durant le repas, ce qui fait que j'étais un peu dans la lune. Comme je suis réputée pour être assez gourmande, Papa et Maman, ce demandais ce que j'avais. Je ne voulais pas les embarquer dans toute cette histoire, donc j'ai dit que je n'avais rien. Alors on a fini le repas.

Mais je me suis trompée lourdement sur le compte de mes parents. Si ils savent que j'ai un problème, ils n'abandonneront pas de sitôt. Et ils le savaient.

Après avoir débarrassé, Papa m'a prise par le bras et m'a trainée dans la salle à manger où Maman était assise. Il m'a foudroyé du regard, ce qui ne présage généralement rien de bon. Il a voulu commencer gentiment, en me demandant lentement si j'avais un problème. J'ai menti.

Comme je m'entêtait toujours dans mon refus de leur dire la vérité, Papa a sorti l'artillerie lourde. La menace.

Papa n'est pas marchand pour rien.

Il m'a dit qu'il savait pour ma « maladie », et qu'il n'hésiterais pas à me dénoncer si je continuais à leur mentir. Maman ne semblait pas très emballée par la technique de la menace, mais elle voulait savoir ce que j'avais, et je la comprend.

Résignée, j'ai dû leur dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.

C'est étrange, car une fois que je leur ai tout raconté, c'est Papa et Maman qui ne m'ont pas paru à l'aise. Alors, ma mère a chuchoté quelque chose à mon père, et ce dernier à soupirer.

Il m'a dit que lui aussi, il devait m'avouer quelque chose. Alors, il a commencer à raconter.

Il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu parler de mes vrais parents, et qu'il pense qu'ils sont encore en vie. Ce qui a tout de suite capter mon attention.

Il a dit qu'il y a treize ans de cela, lorsque j'avais cinq ans, lui et un ami avaient un peut trop bu à l'auberge, et là, l'autre Khajiit, un peu dépressif sur les bord lui a révélé un secret. Il y a quelques années, il avait été dévalisé par un groupe de bandit travaillant pour une noble famille de Khajiit établie en Bordeciel. Il était allé à leur ambassade afin de les confronter, mais rien a changé, il n'a pas récupérer sa marchandise. Fou de rage, il a décider alors de les toucher là où ça faisait mal. Il avait vu, en entrant, une chambre d'enfant où une bonne s'occupait d'un bébé. N'hésitant pas, il a pénétrer dans l'ambassade la nuit tombée, et a kidnappé l'enfant. Voulant être sur de ne pas être attrapé, il a emmener le bébé à l'autre bout de Bordeciel et l'a laissé dans l'orphelinat Honorem.

J'ai alors compris que le bébé en question, c'était moi.

Assez en colère contre son ami, il a décidé de couper les ponts avec lui et est allé voir Maman. Après une longue discussion, lui et Maman ont pris une décision. Ils ne voulaient pas me ramener à mes vrais parent, car ils ne voulaient pas que je devienne comme eux, et comme Maman ne pouvait pas faire d'enfants, ils ont décider de m'adopter.

Papa avait fini son récit, mais dans ma tête, tout se bousculait.

D'après ce que je venais d'entendre, si j'ai été pendant six années à l'orphelinat Honorem, ce n'est pas parce que mes parents sont mort, c'est juste par vengeance?

_Juste pour ça?_

Mais, si ils sont vivants, mes vrais parents, ils sont toujours en Bordeciel non? Je... Je veux savoir. C'est décidé, je vais partir pour Bordeciel.

C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à mes parents, mais ils n'ont pas été très d'accord. Papa m'a hurlé qu'ils étaient dangereux et que si je leur manquait de respect, ils n'hésiteraient pas à me tuer. Je leur ai dit que je voulais juste savoir, et comme toute réponse, Papa m'a enfermée dans ma chambre. Mais ce n'est pas une vulgaire serrure qui va me retenir ici, foi de l'élève de Brynolf! J'irais en Bordeciel, qu'ils le veuillent ou non! Même si ma décision est prise, je n'ai pas le cœur à partir.

Maman va beaucoup me manquer et Papa aussi. Je suis en train de leur écrire une lettre. Je vais tout leur dire et je leur fait la promesse que je reviendrais bel et bien vivante.

Je pars demain pour Bordeciel. Et je t'emmène avec moi.

**On finit le chapitre en chanson !**

Un héros, ce héros viendra nous délivrer,

Écoutez-le qui vient, lui, l'auteur de cet fic'

sur son clavier le pouvoir, de l'antique art littéraire

Oyé, Oyé, l'auteur

Fanfiction sera sauvé, de ses ennemis,

Prenez garde il arrive, l'auteur

Le vide va disparaître, et les reviews vaincront,

Vous le verrez bientôt, dans le prochain chapitre !

**Merci merci, je vais faire passer un petit chapeau, à vot' bon cœur m'sieur dames!**


	5. 4E197 Jour XX

**Bonjour bonjour, Bienvenue et merci d'avoir choisi Air Ignie pour votre voyage. Asseyez vous et attachez votre ceinture, veuillez gardez les mains et les jambes à l'intérieur de votre chaise durant toute la manœuvre de lecture. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon chapitre!**

* * *

_4E 197 Jour XX:_

_Je HAIS les Impériaux._

Avant, je n'avais pas d'avis sur cette stupide guerre, mais là, je le dis avec conviction: le moindre Impérial qui s'approche d'un peu trop près de moi, je l'égorge comme un cochon!

Pourquoi?

Pour la simple et bonne raison que se sont des pervers qui aiment tuer, voilà pourquoi!

En fait, je m'étais établi quelques temps en Cyrodiil, car la frontière de Bordeciel était apparemment restreinte, et ces abrutis pensent que je viens ici uniquement pour voler et assassiner

…

Oui, je sais, je volerais quand même des choses, mais je ne viens pas que pour ça!

Ce qui fait que j'ai dû payer une auberge près de la frontière. N'ayant pas eu de véhicule approprié pour m'amener jusqu'ici, j'ai du faire le voyage du fin fond d'Elsweyr jusqu'à Bordeciel à pied!

Mes mollets n'ont jamais été aussi musclés.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons.

Je faisais donc le tour des frontière afin de trouver un moyen d'entrer illégalement, et je suis tombé sur un camp impérial, et là, j'ai eu une idée. Je pouvais me faire passer pour une marchande et dire que l'on m'a refusé l'accès à Bordeciel. Je suis donc passé à l'action. Le général avait, étrangement, un air doucereux et trop gentil à mon goût. Il m'a invité à entrer dans sa tente pour discuter de mon problème. Alors que je déposais mes épées sur le siège, je me suis sentie comme projetée en arrière.

En quelques secondes, je me suis retrouvée sur une peau de bête avec l'impérial au dessus de moi.

Il m'a dit que si je voulais passer, je me laissais faire, et tout irait bien. Je n'écoutais pas se qu'il me disait, cherchant désespérément une issue valable. C'est alors qu'en tâtant près de la peau, j'ai senti le fer d'une dague.

Ensuite, et bien la nature s'en est occupé.

J'ai poignardé le général, en plein cœur, dans un camp impérial.

Autant dire que je me suis fait attraper rapidement. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de reprendre ma dague de fer que dix soldats me sont tombés dessus, et m'ont assommée.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'avais toujours mon armure de fourrure, mais plus mes armes. Je me trouvais dans une charrette en direction d'une ville proche de le frontière, Helgen. J'avais très mal au crâne, ce qui fait que j'étais un peu confuse. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, on nous a fait descendre un par un du véhicule, on nous a aligné, et appelé un par un, afin d'aller au billot. Puis ce fut mon tour.

J'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin, que je ne reverrais jamais Elsweyr, Papa et Maman.

C'est alors qu'il s'est passé la chose la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vue.

Un poulet s'est avancé vers le billot et, agacé, mon bourreau lui a fichu un coup de pied.

Ce qui a fait que tous les habitants du hameau ce sont jetés sur lui.

Je n'ai pas voulu savoir le pourquoi du comment, et voyant là une opportunité de fuite, je me suis enfuie.

J'ai couru comme une folle loin de cette ville de malheur, mais les cordes qui entravaient mes mains ne m'étaient pas d'une très grande aide.

Je comptais demander de l'aide au premier bourg que je croiserais, qui était Rivebois, mais, malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas me présenter comme ça, devant le forgeron et dire « Je suis une meurtrière évadée d'Helgen, délivrez-moi de ses liens! ». ça n'aurait jamais marché.

J'ai eu vraiment de la chance ce jour là, parce que je suis tombé, au sens figuré, sur une caravane Khajiit qui passait par là.

Par contre, je suis tombée au sens propre sur un Khajiit. En tout cas, il a amorti ma chute.

Je me suis relevée tant bien que mal, et j'ai voulu présenter mes excuses pour l'avoir mis K.O sans le faire exprès. Le Khajiit l'a très bien pris, et les a accepté de suite. Comme ce n'était pas non plus un idiot, il a remarqué très rapidement mes liens, m'a libérée. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé comment je me suis retrouvée à courir avec mes mains attachées, je lui ai simplement répondu ce qui m'est passé par la tête, que j'avais tué une poule. Je me serais donné une baffe si je le pouvais. Mais apparemment, être arrêté pour meurtre de poulet est courant à Bordeciel, et le Khajiit m'a cru. Il était très courtois et s'est présenté en me faisant un baise-main.

Il s'appelle Kharjo, et il doit protéger cette caravane de marchand. Lorsque je lui ai demandé de quels dangers il s'agissait, il m'a simplement répondu: « Oh, des bandits, des géants, des ours et des dragons. ».

La routine quoi.

J'ai quand même fini par me dire que des dragons en Bordeciel, j'en avais pas vu souvent avant. Kharjo m'a expliqué que ça n'est que récemment que les attaques ont commencé. J'espère sincèrement qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour arrêter ça. Puis, je lui ai demandé si il n'y avait pas trop de problème pour le reste. Il m'a répondu que ça allait, bien que récemment, des bandits lui avait volé son bien le plus précieux, une amulette qui lui rappelait Elsweyr, et qui le réconfortait lorsqu'il se sentait nostalgique. Je le comprenait. Ça fait maintenant quatre ans que je suis parti de chez moi, et il m'arrive de penser à Papa et Maman et de vouloir retourner chez moi. Je lui ai donc dit que je n'hésiterait pas à aller lui chercher, si il tient tant que ça à son bijou. Il m'a donc indiqué sur la carte le repère des bandits, et je me suis mise en route.

C'est dans ces situations, que ma maladie et mon physique de félin sont pratiques. L'amulette s'est très facilement retrouvée dans ma poche et les bandits ne m'ont pas entendu, comme mes pattes ne faisait aucun bruit sur le sol crasseux.

Je suis donc revenue auprès de Kharjo, et à la vue de son amulette, ses yeux se sont mis à briller, et il a paru très nostalgique. Il m'a dit que les routes de Bordeciel sont extrêmement dangereuses avec les attaques de dragons, et qu'il serait ravi de m'accompagner si je le désirais.

J'ai accepté, sans aucune hésitation. Il me faut un accompagnateur, je préfère ça plutôt que de continuer ma route seule. Il m'a alors jurer de me protéger, même si il devait y laisser sa vie.

Je lui ai dit qu'il ne faillait pas qu'il exagère, que je savais aussi me défendre.

Et nous sommes partis pour la ville la plus proche.

Blancherive.

* * *

**Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi Air Ignie! Pour toutes suggestions ou compliments, veuillez taper votre commentaire sous le cadre si-dessous, et n'oubliez pas de laissez votre nom, afin que notre capitaine puisse les lires et vous contactez. Nous espérons vous revoir au prochain chapitre!**


	6. 4E197 Jour XX Part 2

**Dans ce chapitre, nous avons une invitée! Et oui, vous verrez apparaître le personnage d'une de mes amie, AuroraNyunum, donc, par conséquent, ce personnage ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété exclusive d'Aurora! Bonne lecture!**

_4E197 Jour XX:_

Blancherive est vraiment une ville magnifique! Ça change de Faillaise.

Je suis à peine rentrée dans la ville, que j'ai ressenti une sensation de bien-être incroyable. Dans cette ville, on a vraiment l'impression qu'il n'y a aucune guerre en Bordeciel. La végétation y est florissante, ce qui procure un air de très bonne qualité à la ville, ainsi qu'une touche naturelle. Kharjo a vraiment paru étonné de ma réaction. Lui, il restait stoïque face à la beauté de cette ville.

C'est bien un homme.

Je pense que cet endroit serait vraiment parfait pour y installer une petite résidence, afin de garder bien au chaud tous les objets que j'aurais vol... emprunté.

Je suis donc entrée dans la première auberge que j'ai vu, « La jument pavoisée ». Le barman m'a dit que pour avoir une maison ici, il fallait devenir « Thane » de la ville. C'était bien la première fois que j'entendais ce nom. À Elsweyr, du moment que l'on avait de quoi payer la maison, c'était bon. Inutile de devenir un personnage respecté. Et puis, comment font les gens d'ici? Il doivent réellement tuer des géants afin de gagner le respect de leurs chefs?

C'est débile!

Voyant ma mine contrariée, le barman m'a alors chuchoté qu'il existait un autre moyen d'avoir une maison sans devenir Thane.

On peut dire de ce moment que je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus pour lui soutiré les informations. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'aille au Jorrvaskr. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il avait éternué, mais non. Le Jorrvaskr est un grand bâtiment sur la place principale de Blancherive. Ensuite, je m'arrange pour trouver une personne faisant partie du « Cercle », elle devrait avoir suffisamment d'influence pour que le Jarl m'accorde une maison ici.

Avant même que le barman ait terminé sa phrase, Je me suis précipité dehors, Kharjo sur mes talons.

Mon sens de l'orientation n'étant pas extrêmement développé, je me suis rapidement perdue dans cette immense ville(*). Heureusement que Kharjo était là et qu'il m'a guidée. Une fois devant le grand bâtiment, Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais de la nourriture qui ne m'appartenait pas dans ma besace. Je lui ai rétorqué qu'avec les informations que nous avait donné le barman, j'avais bien le droit de me servir un peu, et que cette nourriture est à tout le monde!

Le laissant méditer cette morale d'une grande spiritualité, j'entrais.

À peine la porte franchie, je dû me baisser afin de ne pas recevoir une chaise qui volait par là.

Cependant, Kharjo n'eut pas le même réflexe que moi, et se la prit en plein dans le museau.

Laissant mon compagnon agoniser, je m'avançais pour connaître la raison du chantier. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'une bataille générale entre cinq Nordiques.

Je dis simplement car apparemment, tous les autres préféraient encourager plutôt que de tenter d'arrêter le carnage.

C'est alors que je vis une porte s'ouvrir, et laisser passer une grande Argonienne aux écailles noires d'encre, avec des grandes pointes sur sa queue et ses yeux. Elle avait deux grandes lignes rouges allant de ses yeux jusqu'à son cou, ce qui la rendait encore plus imposante. Elle hurla alors quelque chose comme « C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CETTE BAGARRE, ON NE S'ENTEND PLUS DORMIR ICI! ET PUIS POURQUOI ON NE M'A PAS INVITÉ?! ».

Et elle se jeta dans le tas.

J'avoue que cela m'a étonné au début, mais très rapidement, l'Argonienne prit le dessus sur les cinq Nordiques, et, triomphante, brandit sa hache à double-tranchant, les deux pieds sur des combattants K O.

Elle me plait cette fille! C'est rare de voir des femmes guerrières en Brodeciel. Et c'est toujours rassurant de savoir qu'elles sont puissantes. Moi, je ne me considère pas comme puissante, ma force de combat m'est utile uniquement lors d'attaque furtives, le corps à corps, très peu pour moi!

Je m'avançais vers le tas de blessés surplombé par l'Argonienne et demandais si il y avait quelqu'un faisant parti du Cercle ici. Elle se posta alors devant moi et se présenta:

Ryuka, guerrière et membre officiel du Cercle.

L'un des Nordiques protesta en disant qu'elle n'en faisait partie que depuis quelques jours, mais Ryuka lui répondit en lançant le manche de sa hache en pleine figure, et me demanda mon problème.

Je lui expliquais que j'avais réellement besoin d'une maison ici, et que je n'avais pas envie de devenir Thane. Kharjo, qui s'était remis de son coup, me reprocha ma sincérité. Je n'y peux rien, si je n'aime pas mentir!

Ryuka le foudroya du regard et lui rétorqua qu'il n'avait pas à me faire des reproches, si il tenait à la vie. Kharjo avait surement assisté à la bagarre, et décida de prendre l'Argonnienne au sérieux.

Puis, elle me dit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'un membre du Cercle pour obtenir une maison, que l'on pouvait en demander une au Thane directement. Et lorsque j'ai demandé où il était, elle me serra dans ses bras en criant que je l'avais devant moi. Puis, elle pointa du doigt une Nordique et dit qu'il s'agissait là de sa protectrice et sa meilleure amie, Lydia, bien que je ne voient pas l'intérêt d'avoir une protectrice pour elle.

Elle ajouta alors que pour moi, il n'y aurait rien à faire, sortit les clés de la maison de son armure de cuir et me mena à la petite maisonnette de Douce-Brise. Bien que la taille de la maison ne soit pas très imposante, elle ferait office d'un petit nid douillet pour mes passages dans la région.

Ryuka me saisit alors par l'épaule et me traina de force à l'auberge pour « fêter notre rencontre ».

Ce fut une soirée que je n'oublierais jamais.

Déjà, j'ai appris qu'il existait des personnes tenant encore mieux l'alcool que Papa, et Ryuka rentrait dans cette catégorie. Je n'ai jamais vu d'Argonien s'enfiler autant d'hydromel Roncenoir à la suite. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, et au bon d'une bonne cinquantaine de bouteille, Ryuka ne semblait plus vraiment contrôler ce qu'elle faisait, et déclencha une bataille générale. Et lorsque Kahrjo a voulu stopper le massacre (pas pour la sécurité de Ryuka, mais plutôt pour celle de tous les autres buveurs.), Lydia l'arrêta et lui dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire, que c'était une habitude chez elle. Quand à moi, Ryuka m'avait donné l'opportunité de mettre à profit ma maladie, et tout l'argent du coffre se retrouva par inadvertance dans ma poche.

Le lendemain, je dû prendre congé de ma nouvelle amie, qui me salua chaleureusement, me dit que je pouvais revenir à Blancherive quand je le souhaitais, et me pria de faire attention.

En tout cas, en faisant la connaissance de Ryuka, je m'étais fait une alliée de choix!

(*): **histoire vraie! XD (Et je ne vous dit pas dans Markarth!)**

**Je suppose que vous avez devinez que Ryuka est le personnage dont je parlais en début de chapitre, sinon, c'est que vous êtes aveugle, et là, je ne peut rien pour vous!**

**Allez au prochain chapitre et pensez à laisser une review dans la petite boite à idée juste en dessous! ;)**


	7. 4E197 Jour XX Part 3

**Ma'Rine: Salut tout le monde!**

**Auteur: Hein? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?**

**Ma'Rine: Mais je dit bonjour au lecteur, et je leur souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce 7e chapitre!**

**Auteur: Mais mais...**

**Ma'Rine: Bon, lisez bien le temps que l'auteure reprenne ses esprits!**

**Merci à Aurora et à Inconnu pour leurs reviews! (je me demande bien qui tu es?)  
**

* * *

4E197 Jour XX:

Enfin. Faillaise.

Ça m'a procuré une étrange sensation de revenir ici après toutes ses années. Ça m'a rendu... nostalgique. Ce n'est certes pas là que j'ai vécu les meilleures années de ma vie, mais c'est une partie de moi que je ne peux oublier, elle est ancrée en moi. C'est là que Brynolf m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait, c'est là que j'ai acheté mon journal, c'est là que Papa et Maman sont venu me chercher. Cette ville n'a certes pas la beauté de Blancherive, ni même le charme exotique d'Elsweyr, mais elle possède un je ne sais quoi qui la rend attirante pour moi.

Encore une fois, Kharjo n'était pas de mon avis.

Il m'énerve.

Il dit que cette ville est dangereuse, que c'est le repaire de gens sournois et cruels. J'allais lui demander si il ne parlait pas de la famille Roncenoir, mais Kharjo me parlait plutôt de la guilde de voleurs.

Je me suis sentie insultée. Et lui a eu la joue bien rouge sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

En même temps, il doit être fatigué, c'est pour ça qu'il raconte autant de bêtises. Le voyage de Blancherive à Fallaise était assez long et éprouvant. Au début, Kharjo voulait que l'on loue une voiture, ou que l'on fasse le voyage à cheval. J'ai refusé. J'ai bien fait le voyage d'Elsweyr jusqu'à Cyrodiil à pied!

J'ai fini le voyage sur les épaules de Kharjo.

Je n'ai plus les mêmes jambes qu'avant...

La ville n'a vraiment pas changé en 15 ans! Il y a toujours la petite place du marché où j'ai rencontré Brynolf, l'étal de M. Brand-Shei, ainsi que deux autres nouveaux magasins. Une vendeuse d'armes et d'armure assez antipathique, et un étal de bijoux tenus par un Argonien.

Bizarrement, ses bijoux n'ont pas tenus très longtemps dans la vitrine, et on fait la connaissance de ma poche assez rapidement...

J'ai planté Kharjo ici pour aller au château acheter une nouvelle maison, un peu plus grande que celle de Blancherive.

Pourquoi j'ai abandonné Kharjo? Parce que je pensais qu'il allait désapprouver mon choix d'acheter une seconde maison alors que j'ai celle de Blancherive.

J'avais raison.

Il m'a dit exactement ce que j'avais prévu qu'il dise, et je lui répondu que j'avais envie de m'acheter une maison ici, qu'il n'a pas à discuter mes choix, et que si il n'est pas d'accord, il peut aller se faire cuire un œuf de chaurus!

Puis j'ai ajouté que Douce Brise faisait office de garde-meuble (ou plutôt de garde-objets-volés), et que Rucheline pourrait nous servir pour dormir, et se reposer quand on viendra ici.

Kharjo, qui n'est jamais content, a commencé à m'enguirlander, en disant que si je venais à Markarth, j'achèterais aussi une maison, dépensant inutilement de l'or que l'on avait durement gagné. J'ai eu assez peur à ce moment là, car, il avait arrêté de parler. Il m'a demandé d'où venait l'or que l'on avait exactement. Heureusement pour moi, ma « maladie » m'avait appris qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que j'ai des excuses toutes prêtes dans ma besace. À peine Kharjo eut fini sa phrase que je lui répondis que c'était Ryuka qui m'en avait prêté, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, vu qu'en ce battant à la taverne, elle m'avait permis de voler l'argent du coffre. Kharjo s'étonna d'abord de ma réponse, très rapide à ses yeux, mais il dû se rendre compte qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de moi, et entra dans notre nouvelle maison.

Rucheline est beaucoup plus grande que Douce Brise, il y a même un coin pour enchanter mes armes et mes armures! Et qui dit grande place dit grands rangements pour tous mes butins! Heureusement, j'ai eu le temps d'analyser les différents bâtiments de la ville et j'ai pu ainsi connaître les caractéristiques de chacun. L'hydromellerie Roncenoir est excellent si on a soif, le manoir Roncenoir, il ne vaut mieux pas y mettre les pieds. Voler le temple de Mara ne ferait qu'attiser le colère de cette dernière, le château d'Embrine, ça serait du suicide.

En gros, ce qui me reste, c'était le Dard de l'abeille, et les dortoirs d'Haelga. Je ne vais pas aller dans le premier car il est tenu par des Argoniens, et personnellement, penser à Ryuka pendant que je volerais l'argent de leur coffre ne m'aurais pas beaucoup aidé. Et en plus, il y a une magnifique statuette en or de la déesse Dibella qui doit se revendre à prix d'or au marché, je ne vais pas laisser passer une occasion comme celle-là! Et puis, je n'aime pas les perverses, alors ça va être génial!

Mais il a fallu convaincre Kharjo qui n'était pas d'accord du tout! Il a fallu que j'utilise plusieurs techniques secrètes pour enfin le convaincre, telle que les larmes et la brutalité.

La brutalité l'a emportée.

Ce soir, j'irai au dortoir d'Haelga.

* * *

**À chaque fois qu'un lecteur ne laisse pas de review sur une fiction, C'est un bébé ours polaire qui meurt! Ne les laissez pas faire, combattez cette injustice en laissant un review!**


	8. 4E197 Jour XX Part 4

**Bonjour, bonne lecture pour ce 8e chapitre!**

**Merci à toutes les reviews, on a sauvé des ours!  
**

* * *

_4E197 Jour XX:_

Sans un bruit, je marchais lentement entre les lits dans le dortoir d'Haelga, et quête de la statuette tant convoité. Mais elle n'était nul part! C'était à croire qu'Haelga l'avait cachée sous son lit!

Je REFUSE de m'aventurer dans ce musée des horreurs! Il y a des tonnes de trucs bizarres sur le lit, des chaines, du miel et du cuir...

Non. Je ne peux pas!

Les lampes du dortoir étaient toutes éteintes, ce qui rendait le déplacement difficile. Mais ce n'est pas l' obscurité qui va stopper une Khajiit déterminée! Ma nyctalopie m'est très pratique dans ce genre de circonstances. Au bout de heures de recherches au milieu de lits occupés et de pieds qui puaient, j'ai enfin trouvé la statuette de Dibella, caché dans une armoire.

Je me saisit de ce trésor et le fourra dans ma besace.

Au moment où j'allais me retourner et dire à Kharjo que l'on pouvait enfin partir, je sentis le fer d'une lame sur la peau de mon cou, ainsi qu'une voix rauque me dire de se retourner lentement et de lui donner la statuette.

Personne ne touche à la statuette! J'étais la première dessus!

Je me suis donc retournée dans le but de lui expliquer mon incroyable théorie et l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux.

Nous nous sommes immédiatement reconnus.

Il avait toujours ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bruns. Toujours le même regard vif.

Brynolf. Mon mentor. Celui qui m'a tout appris, il est là, devant moi, en chair et en os.

J'ai immédiatement oublié que je devais être discrète et je lui ai sauté dans les bras, sous les yeux étonnés de Kharjo, qui lui, avait tiré son épée, près à tuer celui qui me menaçait quelque secondes plus tôt.

Brynolf me conseilla tout de même de sortir, que c'était dangereux ici.

Une fois dehors, j'explosais. J'étais tellement heureuse de revoir Brynolf! Et apparemment lui aussi. Il m'a dit que j'avais grandi et changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vu, et que je suis allé très loin comme il l'espérait, et qu'il était fier de moi.

Kharjo, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce Nordique me connaissait. Je lui expliquait donc que j'avais vécu les premières années de ma vie à Faillaise, et que c'est là que j'ai rencontré Brynolf. Il me rétorqua, me cria presque que Brynolf était un voleur, une personne peu fréquentable.

Comme si je ne le savais pas! C'est pour ça que je suis comme lui, et que je suis fière de l'être!

Brynolf ne prêta pas d'attention à l'insulte et me demanda qui était Kharjo. Je lui ai donc expliqué que je l'avais rencontré lorsque je sortais d'Helgen, un peu avant que cette ville soit détruite, et qu'il m'avait libéré, parce que l'on m'avait arrêté sans aucune raison valable!

Enfin si, j'avais quand même tué quelqu'un mais ça, j'ai juste oublié de le préciser...

Ensuite, Brynolf me parla de lui, qu'après mon départ, il avait commencé à faire des petits boulots pour la guilde de voleurs. Khajro avait fait des gros yeux parce que Brynolf avait révélé son appartenance à la guilde des voleurs devant moi, sans que cela le gène.

En même temps, Brynolf m'aurait dit qu'il ne faisait pas partie de cette guilde, j'aurais su qu'il mentait.

Il m'a dit aussi que si un jour j'avais besoin de quoi que se soit, je pouvais venir le voir dans la souricière, et il nous a laissé là, Kharjo et moi.

J'étais bien heureuse de l'avoir vu, et j'allais, statuette en main, rentrer à Rucheline.

C'était sans compter sur Kharjo.

Il a commencé à m'engueuler comme quoi j'avais trainé avec une personne peu fréquentable et que ce n'était pas bien. Je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille, que ça avait été mon seul ami lorsque j'étais à Bordeciel. Il m'a rétorqué que mon « ami » m'avait enseigné de mauvaises choses et que j'étais devenu comme lui, et aussi que c'était de ma faute de gens comme moi si après, les Khajiit sont considérés comme des être inférieurs.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis réellement énervé contre quelqu'un.

Je lui ai quasiment craché au visage , lui disant qu'il était horrible, et que je le verrais bien lui, de rester six ans dans le pire endroit du monde, de partir de chez ses parents, de sa petite vie tranquille pour aller dans un pays de barbares rustres et manquer de mourir tout ça parce que l'on s'est défendu face à un abruti d'impérial qui a tenté de nous violer!

Je me suis immobilisée, et me suis rendue compte trop tard de mes propos. J'avais dit à Kharjo que j'avais tué un poulet, pas un impérial!

Alors, j'ai craqué.

Je me suis mise à pleurer. Mais pas des larmes de crocodiles comme je fais pour gagner de l'argent, non. De vraies larmes. J'ai essayé de me retenir, mais rien n'y faisait, je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai essayé de dire à Kharjo de ne pas me regarder, mais il n'y eu que des hoquets qui sont sortit de ma bouche. Alors, il m'est arrivé quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

Je me suis soudain retrouvée collée au mur, Kharjo devant moi, m'embrassant.

Il m' a caressé la nuque et cela me procura un énorme frisson. Il a glissé sa jambe entre les miennes, et moi, je tentais désespérément de me raccrocher à son armure. Mais, lorsqu'il tenta de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche, je l'ai repoussé. Je lui ai demandé si il était sérieux, et que si il faisait ça par pure pitié, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

Kharjo a souri et m'a pris dans ses bras. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas bête, du moins, pas au point d'avoir des pulsions aussi bestiales. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il avait essayé tant bien que mal de me changer, et que je ne changerais sûrement jamais. Je me suis sentie désolée pour lui, mais il m'a coupé la parole et m'a dit que cela ne changeais rien et qu'après tout, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il m'aime.

Et il m'a embrassé de nouveau, et je lui ai répondu.

Je me suis bien établie en Bordeciel.

J'ai deux maisons.

Une amie très chère.

J'ai retrouvé la seule personne qui m'avait rendue heureuse lorsque j'étais à l'orphelinat.

J'ai Kharjo.

Ce soir, j'écrirais une lettre à mes parents. Il doivent savoir que je suis en sécurité.

* * *

**Une petite référence musicale pour finir?**

**La tristitude, C'est de ne pas recevoir de review, C'est d'avoir la boite mail vide!**

**C'est de voir qu'on a pas commenté ta fic, La tristitude! C'est moi, c'est toi, c'est nous, c'est quoi? C'est de ne pas laisser un commentaire en baaas! (Si Oldelaf passe par là, il me tue...)**


	9. 4E200 Jour XX

**Bonne lecture pour ce 9e chapitre!**

**Merci à Inconnu et Aurora pour leur review! Et Inconnu, je suis sur que tu es Ulfric Sombrage qui est ici incognito pour commenter ma fic! =D**

* * *

_4E200 Jour XX:_

Trois ans... Cela va faire trois ans que je suis en Bordeciel maintenant.

Mes parents m'ont répondu. J'ai eu un peu d'appréhension, ils auraient pu me renier après ce que j'ai fait. Mais, ils ne sont pas comme ça.

Maman m'a dit qu'elle s'était vraiment inquiétée pour moi, mais qu'elle savait que je me débrouillerais en Bordeciel, bien qu'elle ai dû faire des cents et des milles pour que Papa ne parte pas me chercher. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse de me savoir en sécurité et que je sois avec Kharjo.

Papa est tellement protecteur qu'il s'est renseigné sur lui pour savoir si il était un bon parti. Apparemment, c'était un petit voyou avant, qui jouait, pariait et vendait du skooma.

Même moi, j'ai du mal à le croire.

Il aurait été arrêté à Cyrodiil après une soirée trop arrosé. Une autre khajiit, l'aurait libéré en échange de la protection de sa caravane.

Maman a encore du le retenir.

Je leur ai juré qu'il s'était repenti, et qu'il faisait tout pour me protéger. Ça a semblé convaincre Maman. Elle m'a fait juré de leur écrire souvent, ce que j'ai promis.

J'ai revu Ryuka. Elle se porte vraiment bien.

Depuis quelques temps, les attaques de dragons ont cessé. Il paraît que c'est Ryuka qui les as mis en fuite. À vrai dire, la connaissant, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Elle m'avait dit il y a quelque temps qu'elle était une sorte d'« élue », une dovahtruc je crois. Enfin c'est quelqu'un qui peut parler avec les Dragons. En même temps, c'est logique, Ryuka ressemble à un dragon sans ailes, donc...

Quand à Brynolf, et bien,il continue ses petits boulots à la guilde, même si il me dit qu'il a des problèmes. Moi, je l'ai un peu aidé en volant quelque objets dans les maisons, mais apparemment, le problème ne vient pas de là. Et quand j'ai essayé de lui demandé, il n'a pas voulu me répondre, me disant que si il me mettait au parfum, mon mari ne serait très content.

J'en ai marre! Même Ryuka s'y met en me disant que Kharjo et moi, on est marié, on ne l'est pas encore!

Nous nous sommes mis d'accord tous les deux, nous nous marierons à Elsweyr, selon les rites Khajiit. Je n'aime pas trop les rites de Bordeciel, où, pour montrer que l'on est mariable, il faut mettre un collier à son coup et dés que quelqu'un te dit quelque chose du genre « Tu as une amulette? Marions nous! », Ben, ils se marient.

Stupide.

Et puis je me suis bien mise d'accord avec Kharjo, Si l'on se marie, je ne serais pas la petite chatte au foyer qui s'occupe des gosses et fais la vaisselle! J'ai dit que je serais marchande, je serais marchande!

Non mais!

En tout cas, ça ne gène pas du tout Kharjo. Il est même enthousiaste à l'idée que je devienne marchande. Mais il m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien avoir des enfants aussi. Je le comprend, moi aussi. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une fille à qui j'apprendrais à ne pas être stéréotypée, à être différente des autres et à se démarquer dans un monde où les hommes sont persuadé d'être les meilleurs.

C'est comme ça que Maman m'a éduquée. Il paraît que c'est aussi pour ça que Papa l'a épousée.

Ma rencontre avec Kharjo, Ruyka et mes retrouvailles avec Brynolf. Ça m'a presque fait oublié pour quoi j'étais en Bordeciel.

Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé la trace de mes parents biologiques. Papa m'avait dit que c'était des nobles, mais je n'ai pas du tout trouvé où ils auraient put être. Je ne dors quasiment plus la nuit, ce qui rend Kharjo anxieux à mon sujet. Il ne veut pas que je me tue à la tâche, mais c'est tellement important pour moi. Je veux absolument savoir. Mais je ne veux pas non plus gâcher ma vie parce que je ne m'occupe que de savoir qui m'a donné la vie alors que j'ai déjà des parents. À chaque fois que je passe la nuit à les rechercher. Il faut que Kharjo sorte du lit pour que je m'arrête. Il vient derrière moi en il entoure ses bras autour de ma poitrine. Il pose sa tête contre l'une de mes épaules et me demande d'aller au lit. J'essaie de protester, en lui disant que j'ai du travail, mais il finit par m'embrasser avant de reformuler sa demande, que je ne peux pas refuser.

Je l'aime.

Aujourd'hui j'ai pris une décision. C'est la dernière nuit où je les...

* * *

**Comme le dit si bien Maitre Yoda: Une review, laissez tu dois, et ainsi, la suite tu sauras. (Comment ça, il a jamais dit ça?)**

**Enfin bref, à Dimanche prochain pour un autre chapitre!  
**


	10. 4E200 Jour XX Part 2

**Et Oui mesdames et messieurs, nous avons atteints les deux chiffres, nous sommes au 10e chapitre! Et oui! on peut applaudir l'auteur! (Oui je suis modeste d'abord!)  
**

* * *

_4E200 Jour XX:_

Je... J'ai peur...

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, ce que je dois penser.

J'ai senti une main sur mon épaule. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était Kharjo qui venait me demander d'arrêter de me tourmenter, de venir dormir. J'allais lui répondre que j'arrivais, mais j'ai senti un bout de tissu sur ma figure, j'ai glissé, je me suis débattue, j'ai griffé, mais rien n'y faisait, plus je me débattais, plus ma force s'évaporait et plus ma vue se troublait. J'ai fini pas ne voir que du noir et par ne plus rien sentir. Lorsque mes yeux se sont rouvert, je n'étais plus à Rucheline. Je me trouvais dans une chambre aux murs bleu pâle. Elle n'avait pas de fenêtres, juste une porte, je me suis levée et mise debout afin de chercher une issue. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué que je n'avais plus ma robe verte. J'avais une longue robe bleue pâle de la même couleur que les murs de cette pièce, J'avais les membres endoloris, j'avais extrêmement de mal à me déplacer. J'ai chuté, en renversant des meubles. Le tapage a attiré du monde. Des garde khajiit sont entrés dans la grande pièce et m'ont pendant quelques secondes regarder gémir à terre.

Puis, ils m'ont soulevée et trainée en dehors de la salle.

C'était un endroit assez grand, comme un palais. On m'a emmené dans une grande salle couverte de tapisseries. Là J'ai vu deux Khajiit richement habillé me regarder. J'ai alors compris où j'étais.

Dans une ambassade Khajiit.

Chez mes parents.

La femme s'est approchée de moi et m'a redressé le menton. Elle m'a fait un sourire qui se voulait doux, et m'a appelé « son trésor ». Moi, je ne savais pas du tout quoi répondre, mon esprit s'était perdu dans un océan de questions.

La seule chose que j'ai pu articuler, c'était pour savoir où était Kharjo. La personne qui semblait être mon père a répondu d'un air dédaigneux, qu'une khajiit de ma classe ne méritait pas une crapule comme lui.

Kharjo n'est pas une crapule!

Malheureusement, j'ai hurlé cette phrase. Ma « mère » a paru choquée, et mon « père » m'a assené une claque, m'insultant de tous les noms possibles et imaginable.

Pour lui, j'étais « une fille de joie », « une pute », « une salope », « une victime de ce monstre » qu'était mon Kharjo.

Ma « mère » a alors stoppé mon « père » et lui a murmuré que j'avais été élevé par des marchands, et que c'est sans doute pour cela que j'étais si impolie.

Elle avait dit le mot « marchand » comme si il s'agissait de monstres hideux.

Alors, je me suis mise à pleurer. Comme avec Kharjo. Au fond de moi, à ce moment là, j'ai peut être espérer qu'il vienne à mon secours, ou alors qu'il me réveille, que je me retrouve dans mon lit, avec lui à mes cotés, que tout cela ne soit qu'au fond, un horrible cauchemar.

Mais non. Tout cela était bel et bien réel.

Mon « père » fit un signe aux gardes, qui me raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la pièce où je me suis réveillée.

Là, ils me laissèrent seule, dans la grande pièce aux murs bleus. Ils me laissèrent seule me noyer dans un océan de chagrin.

Je veux être avec Kharjo.

J'ai peur.

Les jours qui ont suivis ont été pour moi un véritable enfer. Mes « parents » ont voulu me changer. Ils voulaient faire de moi tout ce que je détestait. Une « Demoiselle », qui n'aurait pour adage que « Soit belle et tait toi! ». Dés que j'opposais ne serais-ce qu'un soupçon de résistance, je me faisais frapper. J'ai fini par avoir les membres tellement endoloris que je ne pouvais plus me déplacer. Un jour cependant, l'un des gardes me mena aux cachots du palais. Et là, mon cœur s'est arrêté.

Kharjo. Mon Kharjo. Il était là, derrière des barreaux.

Je me suis jeté sur la cellule, et j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Je me suis excusé, je m'en voulais tant, c'était de ma faute, entièrement de ma faute si il était là.

D'un signe, il me fit taire et me regarda avec un sourire un peu triste. Il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je me mette dans tout mes états pour si peu. Il avait l'habitude de la prison, même si ce n'était pas une chose dont il se vantait. Il a passé une main dans mes cheveux et me murmura que tout sera bientôt fini.

Le garde interrompit notre conversation en disant qu'il était temps pour moi de revenir à ma « chambre ». Kharjo se rapprocha des barreaux et me demanda de l'embrasser. Je me suis exécutée et nos bouches se sont rencontrées. J'ai senti que Kharjo avait mis toute la chaleur qu'il avait pu pour me rassurer, pour que je lui souris. Je lui ai jeté un dernier regard, me suis excusée une dernière fois et je suis repartie dans ma prison bleue.

Je veux tellement sortir d'ici.

Je veux tellement être avec Kharjo.

Le baiser qu'il m'a donné aurait dû me rendre heureuse. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais pas.

Au lieu de cela, ce baiser m'avait rendu triste.

J'ai peur...

* * *

**Alduin: L'auteure est maintenant séquestrée par mes soins, MOUAHAHAH!**

**Puisque vous n'avez pas d'âmes et encore moins un enfant de dragon à offrir, laissez-lui des reviews, il appréciera, j'en suis sûre. (AIDEZ-MOOOOIIII!)  
**


	11. 4E200 Jour XX Part 3

**Hello, tout le monde! Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre! et notre chère amie Ryuka est encore là! Et Inconnu, t'en fait pas, je sais tenir ma langue, Astrid ne saura R-I-E-N!**

* * *

_4E200 Jour XX:_

Pourquoi, Pourquoi Ryuka?

J'aurais dû me réjouir pourtant, j'étais là, avec Kharjo, Brynolf, Lydia, et Ryuka. J'étais libre. On s'en allait vers Blancherive pour que je me repose. Mais alors, Pourquoi j'avais un tel poids sur le cœur?

Pourquoi Ryuka?

Au début, je m'étais demandé comment on avait pu partir d'ici, comment on avait pu se libérer. Au début, Kharjo n'avait rien voulu me dire, il se contentait de me serrer dans ses bras, de me susurrer des mots doux, comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais je continuais d'insister, je voulais savoir, je voulais savoir.

Kharjo avait poussé un soupir, ce qui signifiait généralement qu'il cédait à mes caprices, et accepta de m'expliquer comment il avait fait.

Bien qu'il avait décidé de tourner le dos à son passé de voyou, il lui restait tout de même quelques avantages que lui avait procuré cette vie de truand. Comme le fait qu'il savait très bien baratiner les gens. Alors, il a longtemps parlé avec un garde, et il a réussi à obtenir sa sympathie. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu le voir.

Ensuite, il lui a demandé si il pouvait porter deux lettres à des personnes importantes, ce que le garde à accepté.

En fait, il s'agissait d'appels aux secours. Au début, il s'est demandé à qui il pourrait bien envoyer ces lettres. Puis finalement, il s'est dit que le mieux, c'était de l'envoyer aux deux personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux.

Ryuka et Brynolf.

Il avait attendu et attendu désespérément une réponse, s'inquiétant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les heures, les minutes et les secondes passaient.

Son inquiétude aussi augmentait à chaque fois que je venais le voir. Il ne m'avait jamais vu autant pleurer avant. Il faisait tout pour me rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Il se demandait aussi quand est-ce que Ryuka et Brynolf viendraient à notre secours car si cela continuait ainsi, je serais morte au moment où ils arriveraient.

À chacune de mes visites, je devenais de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus marquée de bleus et de contusions.

Un jour, alors qu'il se morfondait dans sa cellule, Kharjo entendit du grabuge à l'autre bout des cachots. Le garde ne bougea pas, estimant qu'il ne s'agissait que de disputes entre ses collègues ivres. Mais le bruit continuait, il décida donc de partir voir ce qui se passait, laissant Kharjo seul.

Les minutes ont passé, et le garde n'est pas revenu. Alors, Kharjo entendit un garde hurler qu'il y avait un intrus, suivit d'un hurlement, et vit des dizaines de gardes passer en volant devant lui. Alors, il a vu Ryuka arriver, apparemment assez fière d'elle, Lydia derrière elle, qui semblait désespérée.

D'un coup de hache, elle brisa les barreaux de la cellule, libérant ainsi Kharjo. Comme il avait indiqué dans la lettre, elle lui avait apporté un bouclier, bien qu'elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'en avoir un, et une épée.

Alors, il ont commencé à chercher l'endroit où mes « parents » me retenaient, ne sachant pas de quel lieu il s'agissait. Kharjo proposa de se disperser afin de me retrouver plus facilement. Au bout de quelques heures de recherches infructueuses, ils se sont retrouvés, et on terminé d'explorer la dernière aile ensembles. Ils ont vu ma « chambre » gardé par des gardes.

Et comme je le pense, Si il y avait Ryuka, les gardes servaient plus à rien. Mais, même si les gardes étaient hors combat, la porte était verrouillée.

Ryuka proposa sa technique, qui était « Tout défoncer, ça finira bien par s'ouvrir! ». Mais Brynolf apparut à ce moment là, estimant qu'il fallait mieux utiliser des clés, qu'il avait judicieusement voler sur l'un des gardes.

Bien que cela de plut pas à Ryuka, ça fit moins de dégats.

J'étais tellement heureuse de les revoir. Je me suis jetée dans les bras de Kharjo, les yeux embués de larmes. Mais d'un coup, je me suis affolée.

Mes parents.

Ils savaient où l'on habitaient, Kharjo et moi, ils reviendraient nous chercher, et là, Kharjo ne pourra pas compter sur ses talents d'éloquence pour appeler à l'aide.

Mais Ryuka pleine d'assurance, me dit qu'il n'y aurait plus du tout de problème. Au début, je n'ai pas tout compris. Mais ensuite, elle expliqua que lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, elle était tombé sur et qu'il n'avaient pus résister à sa folie meurtrière.

À ce moment précis quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Même si ses gens étaient des monstres, au fond, c'était mes parents! Ils m'ont donné la vie!

Alors pourquoi Ryuka? Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

Comme je ne répondais pas, Brynolf me posa la main sur l'épaule et m'a dit que l'on allait aller à Blancherive, pour que je puisse me reposer.

C'est vrai que je suis fatigué. Et je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui m'entoure.

Je veux dormir.

Pourquoi Ryuka? Pourquoi...

* * *

**Oulà! Je me rend compte que c'est un tout petit chapitre que j'ai là! XD Bon, ben, j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même! à la prochaine fois! ET Regardez en bas, le bouton "reviews" n'attend que vous! ;)**


	12. Chapitre final

**Hello les amis, aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, et qui dit dimanche dit FANFICTION! ET voilà l'ultime chapitre de cette fic!  
**

**Et Inconnu, Ma'Rine ne conseille pas la Confrérie de s'attaquer à Ryuka. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle crois que tous les assassins qui ont tentés de la tuer, ne sont jamais revenus, et ensuite, c'est son amie, et PERSONNE ne touche à son amie! =D  
**

* * *

Kharjo referma le livre d'un air songeur, et jeta un regard en direction du lit. En quelque minutes, il venait de traverser dix-neuf ans de vie. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, quoi dire pour pouvoir la rassurer, pour lui expliquer la légitimité de l'acte de Ryuka.

Il se contenta de poser le petit livre et de s'approcher du lit, Il posa sa main près de l'épaule de Ma'Rine lorsque la port de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement sur Ryuka, tout feu tout flamme. Son arrivée peu discrète fit sursauter Ma'Rine, qui poussa un petit cri suraigu et Kharjo dégaina son épée afin d'affronter un adversaire potentiel. Pendant quelques instants, Ryuka les contempla bizarrement avant de dire, d'un air enthousiaste:

-Ben voilà, t'es réveillée Ma'Rine! Et Brynolf qui disait que tu avais besoin de repos, mon cul! Allez, pour fêter cette libération, et ce massacre gratuit, on va à la Jument pavoisée! Allez, ne faites pas de manières, c'est moi qui paie!

Sur ce, elle disparut comme elle était venu, laissant les deux khajiits silencieux. Pendant quelques minutes, ce silence dura, comme si la petite maisonnette de Blancherive fut vidée de toute vie humaine. Alors, Ma'Rine se frotta les yeux, regarda Kharjo:

-Je ne veux pas y aller. Je n'ai pas envie. Je veux rester avec toi, c'est tout.

Kharjo, n'étant pas dupe, compris alors que ce qu'elle ne désirais pas, c'était d'être avec Ryuka. Alors, lentement, il la releva et lui donna sa robe verte. Ma'Rine se laissa faire, vidée de toute volonté. Il l'embrassa alors sur le front et lui dit, d'un air doux:

-Allons, c'est demandé gentiment, et puis, il y aura Brynolf et Lydia, ça ne peux pas te faire de mal de sortir et de boire un peu.

Ma'Rine hocha la tête lentement et se laissa guider par Kharjo.

À la Jument pavoisée, un air de fête régnait, Ryuka ayant payé une tournée à toute l'auberge. Le bruit et la chaleur ambiante semblait réconfortante. Et, au milieu de ce tintamarre, Ma'Rine restait là, à fixer sa bouteille d'Hydromel, entourée de Kharjo et Lydia, tentant de la consoler.

-Allons, dit cette dernière, ne te laisse pas abattre, il faut vraiment que tu boive, tu va voir, ça va te remonter le moral.

-Merci Lydia, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à ça aujourd'hui.

Alors, la jeune khajiit lança un regard vers Ryuka, qui se querellait avec Brynolf:

-Seul les imbéciles ne savent pas être discrets! Cracha-t-il, dédaigneux

Ryuka, que l'alcool avait commencé à griser, ne tarda pas à lui répondre:

-Mais je sais être *hips*discrète quand je le veux! *hips*

-Bien sur, répondit Brynolf sur un ton sarcastique.

Alors, de rage, Ryuka lui assena un coup de poing dans le visage, déclenchant une bataille générale. Lydia, après s'être excusée, se lança à son tour dans la bagarre, espérant ramené son amie à la raison avant qu'elle ne massacre toute l'auberge, laissant seuls Kharjo et Ma'Rine.

Alors, le khajiit lui pris la main et la serra contre lui.

-Ma'Rine...

-Je veux être seule, laisse-moi.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tout va s'arranger, répliqua Kharjo sur un ton sec, différent de d'habitude.

Ma'Rine le regarda alors et détourna à nouveau le regard.

-Je sais que tu en veux à Ryuka pour ce qu'elle a fait, mais...

-Comment ça mais? Ne me dis pas que va la défendre.

-Non! Je ne dis pas que ce qu'elle a fait était la meilleure des idées, mais imagine, imagine ne serais-ce qu'un instant si elle ne les avaient pas tués, ce qui se serait passé...

Ma'Rine resta silencieuse, et Kharjo continua sur sa lancée:

-Ils auraient continués à te chercher, ils t'auraient capturée à nouveau, et comme ils n'étaient pas bête, ils auraient fait tué Ryuka et Brynolf! Peut-être moi aussi!

La khajiit releva la tête et regarda en direction de l'argonienne, toujours en train de battre, l'air fière. Elle semblait heureuse. Elle pensait avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça si elle savait que ça aurait pu lui nuire. Elle fit alors un petit sourire et se tourna vers Kharjo:

-Oui... Tu as sans doute raison Kharjo, je pense qu'elle a fait ce qu'il fallait.

Kharjo lui rendit alors son sourire et se leva. Pendant quelques instants il regarda la bagarre qui atteignait son apogée. Alors, il prit un voix forte, et cria:

-STOP!

Comme hypnotisée, toute l'auberge s'arrêta, Ryuka tenant toujours un ivrogne par le cou.

-J'aimerais faire une annonce que je prépare depuis longtemps déjà.

Il se tourna alors vers Ma'Rine, qui le regardait d'un œil incrédule.

-Et puis... Un peu plus, et j'aurais fini par perdre cette fichue boite.

Alors, le khajiit se mit un genou à terre, et sorti un petit coffret bleu de l'une de ses besaces.

-Ma'Rine, tu as fait de moi le plus heureux de tous les khajiits, je sais que je ne pourrais pas te changer, et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Ma'Rine, veux-tu m'épouser?

Alors, la khajiit poussa un petit cri et se jeta dans les bras de son amoureux:

-Oui! Oui, je le veux!

Alors, lâchant le nordique qu'elle tenait bien fermement, Ryuka se leva sur la table et cria:

-JE LE SAVAIS! JE SAVAIS QUE TU FINIRAIS PAR LE FAIRE KHARJO! ALLEZ, J'OFFRE LA PROCHAINE TOURNÉE, ONT VA FÊTER ÇA DIGNEMENT!

Alors, Ma'Rine explosa de rire, toujours dans les bras de Kharjo.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas vécu une vie de reine, une vie de « Demoiselle », elle ne la vivra surement jamais.

Elle en a vécu une autre, qui est mille fois mieux.

* * *

**Voilà! Fini! je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont suivi dans cette incroyable aventure mais ne pensez pas que celà est terminé! Dimanche prochain, un petit "bonus" vous attendra! ;) review! =3 **


	13. épilogue

**Aha! Vous pensiez que c'était fini? ET BEN NON FINALEMENT! En fait, c'est le dernier chapitre de l'histoire, mais j'ai décidé, après avoir discuté avec la propriétaire de Ryuka, Aurora, de faire des "bonus", dont le premier sera publié dimanche prochain! Il s'agira de bout de la vie de Ma'Rine, sa vie à Elsweyr, où en Bordeciel! Surtout, si vous voulez un bonus, ou des éclaircissements à propos d'une partie de l'histoire, dites-le moi!**

* * *

_4E211 Jour XX:_

Alors, Une introduction... Une introduction...

Raahh! C'est pas facile!

Bon.. Ben.. Euh... Bonjour, je m'appelle Dar'Nara, et j'ai 10 ans. J'ai un journal intime pour mon anniversaire de la part de ma mère, elle m'a dit que comme ça, quand je serais plus grande, je pourrais regarder tout ce que j'ai écrit, et comme ça, je n'oublierais jamais rien.

Ma maman, c'est la plus chouette des mamans au monde! Déjà, elle aime pas faire la vaisselle et la cuisine, parce qu'elle dit que si Papa part à l'aventure et que elle doit rester à la maison à l'attendre, elle divorcerait! Alors, ils se partagent tous les deux les tâches.

Mon Papa et ma Maman adorent voyager. Ils sont marchands. D'ailleurs, Papa m'a dit une fois que lui et Maman se sont rencontrés à Bordeciel et pas à Elsweyr. Ma Maman parfois, elle m'apprend aussi à voler des objets. Mais elle m'a dit qu'il fallait pas que je dise « voler », parce que c'est pas bien mais « emprunter sans permission ».

J'ai aussi un petit frère, Sha'jal, il a 6 ans. Lui, il est comme Papa, il aime pas que Maman et moi, on vole. Mais dés qu'il me fait un reproche, je lui dit qu'il ne dis rien à Maman, alors qu'il fait pareil!

Et toc!

J'ai aussi les plus gentils grands-parents du monde. Grand-maman aime beaucoup me chouchouter, elle me ramène toujours de très belle robes du désert d'Alik'r. Grand-Papi, lui, il ramène à mon frère de superbes jouets de Val-boisé.

Il y a aussi Tante Ryuka et Tonton Brynolf, qui vivent loin à Bordeciel.

Je les aiment bien tous les deux parce que c'est Tonton qui a appris à Maman à voler et Tata m'apprend toujours à me battre si des méchants me traitent mal!

Moi, plus tard, je veux être comme Papa et Tante Ryuka, une grande guerrière! Et comme ça, je serais comme l'elfe des bois qui volent aux méchants hauts-elfes pour donner aux pauvre elfes-noirs, je volerais pour donner à ceux qui en ont besoin!

Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de rêver une vie meilleure comme font mes autres amies, moi, je vis dans un rêve!

* * *

**Et voilà! l'histoire est finie! à Dimanche prochain pour le premier bonus! =D**


	14. Bonus 1: Au revoir

**Et voilà, premier chapitre bonus! Il s'agit de la lettre que Ma'Rine écrit à ses parents lorsqu'elle va à Bordeciel. Et Inconnu, je vais répondre à tes questions!:**

**-C'est vrai que la guilde n'aime pas les voleurs indépendants, mais Ma'Rine est l'élève de Brynolf, second de la guilde, et une personne qui est je le pense très influente, donc, elle n'a pas de problème de ce coté, là, même si, à mon avis, la guilde ne se réjouit pas de ses méfaits! ^^**

**-Et pour les Thalmors, elle ne les aiment pas, comme sa fille. C'est vrai quoi! Vouloir supprimer un dieu, juste parce qu'avant, il était humain, moi et ma Khajiit on dit NON! D'ailleurs, avec ça, tu m'a donné une idée de chapitre bonus, avec Ryuka dedans!**

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Bonus 1: Lettre de Ma'Rine à ses parents, le 4E193 Jour XX_

Papa, Maman,

Quand vous lirez cette lettre, je serais déjà partie, et vous connaissez parfaitement ma destination. J'espère simplement que je ne vous déçois pas.

Je sais, Maman, que tu vas être triste.

Je sais, Papa, que tu vas me chercher. Mais même si tu me trouvais, je ne voudrais pas rentrer à la maison.

Pas que je ne plaise pas ici, à Elsweyr. J'y suis même très heureuse. Mais... Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de connaître mes vrais parents... j'ai envie de savoir... Juste... qui je suis... et... d'où je viens...

Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi... Mais... j'ai... tellement besoin de connaître la vérité. Je sais que je prends des risques énormes en faisant ça. En allant en Bordeciel seule. C'est vrai que de ce pays, je ne connais que Faillaise...

Mais je suis forte! J'y arriverais! Je ne suis pas votre fille, même adoptive, pour rien!

Bordeciel ne me fait pas peur! Ce n'est qu'un pays comme les autres! Comme Val boisé, ou le désert d'Alik'r!

Il y fait juste froid, c'est tout. Mais, avec une armure de fourrure, cette neige n'est qu'un petit problème!

Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je suis courageuse, et je serais être prudente. Si jamais je voyais que j'avais VRAIMENT un problème. Si jamais je voyais que je commençais à être en danger, je partirais. Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais lorsque j'étais à Honorem, j'ai 18 ans.

Je suis une femme maintenant, je suis consciente de mes actes.

Je sais que la vie que je vais vivre ne sera surement pas rose. Il y aura des hauts et des bas, je le sais. J'ai pris un peu d'argent sur moi, de quoi dormir dans des auberges, et vous savez très bien que je trouverais bien de l'argent dans les poches des voyageurs...

Mais je vous assure, je vous promets... que je ne resterais pas toujours en Bordeciel...

Un jour, je retournerais à Elsweyr, je retournerais à la maison... Chez moi.

Je vous le promets.

Au revoir Papa...

Au revoir Maman...

_Votre fille adorée_

_Ma'Rine._

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du premier bonus (très court... NON Ne faites pas appelle à la Confrérie Noire! Je connais très bien Nazir et Babette!) Le prochain Bonus sera publié dimanche prochain( si je ne suis pas touché par Flemmus, le prince Daedra de la flemme et de la paresse Si si, il existe!) Et s'intitulera _"Ryuka?"_ Surtout, si vous désirez que j'essaie d'écrire un bonus particulier, faite le moi savoir!  
**

**Et surtout, laissez un message! Les review sont mes précieeeeuuuuses!  
**

**à Dimanche prochain! ;)  
**


	15. Bonus 2: Ryuka?

**Yeah! Bonus 2! Flemmus ne m'a pas attaqué! =D**

**Enfin bref, ce Bonus s'intitule « Ryuka? » et dedans, il y a notre Argonienne favorite (NON? PAS POSSIBLE?)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Bonus 2: Ryuka?_

-Je suis super contente que tu puisses m'accompagner aujourd'hui, Ma'Rine!

-Ouais, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider!

-Ma'Rine, tu penses sérieusement que Ryuka a besoin d'aide pour tuer un géant, alors qu'elle a déjà tué à elle seule 3 dragons, rien que cette semaine!

La Khajiit et l'Argonienne se retournèrent, et lancèrent un regard noir à Kharjo, qui dit précipitamment:

-Mais bon, si Ryuka pense que tu dois être avec elle, elle a raison!

Les deux amies se retournèrent, et le Kahjiit poussa un soupir de soulagement

-Tu l'as encore échappé belle, hein?

Kharjo se retourna alors vers Lydia, et dit en soupirant:

-oui, même si je l'adore, Ma'Rine est parfois invivable, et quand elle est avec Ryuka, j'ai intérêt à tenir ma langue... Elle me fait peur!

-Tu sais, dans le fond Ryuka n'est pas qu'une barbare, elle peut se montrer très douce...

Khajro se retourna brusquement vers Lydia et dit:

-Vraiment?

-Ben... Oui..., répondit Lydia en levant un sourcil, Tu en doutes? Demande à Ma'Rine, elle te dira la même chose que moi...

-Oui, mais c'est juste que sur le coup, et après qu'elle vient de me lancer un regard meurtrier... excuse-moi d 'avoir des doutes!

Lydia haussa des épaules, et continua de marcher, juste derrière Ryuka.

-Au fait, Ryuka, demanda Ma'Rine, c'est quel géant qu'on doit tuer?

-Euh.., répondit l'Argonienne en sortant la prime de sa poche, je crois que c'est un campement près de Rorikbourg, rien de bien méchant, c'est qu'un tout petit géant de rien du tout, Wuuthrad va bien me faciliter la tâche! Dit-elle en levant sa hache, tout souriante.

-Et... moi dans tout ça? demanda la Khajiit.

-Ben, tu es douée au tir à l'arc? Et en plus, tu l'as enchanté pour que les flèches paralysent et déstabilisent, donc tu vas lui tirer des flèches dessus, jusqu'à ce qui soit étourdi, et ensuite, je ferais le reste.

-Attends, s'étonna Kharjo, T'as élaboré UNE STRATÉGIE?

Cette fois, l'Argonienne se retourna, un regard furieux tombant sur le Kahjiit, qui se rendit compte de ses propos, un peu trop tard...

-Euh...tenta de rattraper Ma'Rine, ce que voulait dire Kharjo, c'est qu'il pensait que l'on... trouverait la stratégie une fois arrivé, il ne pensait pas que tu étais bête... non!

Bien que la réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire l'Argonienne, mais elle rangea tout de même sa hache en disant:

-Tu as bien de la chance que tu sois le copain de Ma'Rine, sinon... je peux t'assurer que ta tête se serait retrouvée suspendu à ma hache!

Kharjo n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser, en effet, une flèche passa entre Ryuka et Kharjo. Les deux compagnons se retournèrent, et crièrent d'une même voix:

-MA'RINE!

-Meuh... c'est pas moi, je le jure!

Une autre flèche passa et rata de peu la Khajiit, qui, de surprise, se retourna pour faire face à celui qui avait lancé la flèche. Le petit groupe vit alors un Thalmor, juché sur un rocher:

-Ahah! Ryuka l'Argonienne, je t'ai retrouvé!

En quelques secondes, les hauts-elfes entourèrent le groupe, les tenant en joue soit avec leurs arcs, soit avec leurs sorts. Ryuka quand à elle, joua l'incompréhension:

-Pardon?

-Ne fait pas la maligne avec moi! Tu es recherché pour avoir volontairement tuer toute la garde de l'ambassade Thalmor lors de la réception de notre chère ambassadrice, Elenwen!

L'Argonienne sembla pensive, puis, tout à coup, son visage rayonna:

-Ah oui, ça!

L'Haut-Elfe soupira et pointa du doigt la jeune Khajiit:

-Et toi, Sale Khajiit, tu as volé des biens extrêmement précieux, dans cette même ambassade, au même moment!

-Ben,...s'excusa Ma'Rine, Ryuka m'avait invité, et puis, je me suis dit que Brynolf apprécierait que je lui rapporte des souvenirs et...

-SILENCE! Hurla le Thalmor. Maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé, au nom de l'ordre du Thalmor, je vais vous tuer, ATTAQUEZ-LES!

Et les soldats-elfes commencèrent à tirer sur le groupe, Kharjo évita de justesse une flèche et entraina Ma'Rine avec lui, et hurlant:

-MAIS FRANCHEMENT! C'ETAIT PAS L'IDEE DE L'ERE DE VOLER DES THALMORS!

-OH CA VA HEIN! Hurla la Khajiit et guise de réponse.

Soudain, Ryuka rangea sa hache et gueula en direction du chef thalmor:

-Vous! Vous m'avez énervé! Et il ne faut jamais m'énerver!

Soudain, l'Argonienne vit des poils lui pousser le long de ses écailles et sa taille, déjà assez imposante, augmenta. Des dents charnues lui poussèrent, et ses yeux devinrent rouges sangs. La plupart des Thalmors reculèrent, et le chef de ce groupe sembla perdre de sa superbe, vu comme il pâlit devant la transformation de Ryuka. Quand à l'Argonienne, elle poussa un horrible grognement, et se jeta sur le Thalmors, qui prirent leurs jambes à leurs cou. Une fois le groupe d'Elfes enfuis, elle resta là, toujours sous sa terrifiante forme. Dans son groupe, seule Lydia ne sembla pas étonnée, Ma'Rine faisant de gros yeux, toujours dans les bras d'un Khajro tremblant. Alors, la Khajiit risqua:

-Ry...Ryuka?

La créature se retourna, redevint Argonienne et dit, en souriant:

-Oui?

Kharjo manqua de tourner de l'œil, et lâcha Ma'Rine, qui tomba sur les fesses, les yeux toujours ronds en direction de son amie.

-Je...Tu... Comment?

-Hein? Ah! Ce que tu viens de voir! Ben, en fait, c'est très simple! Comme je fais parti du Cercle des Compagnons, tu sais, au Jorrskvar, ben, on a un petit pouvoir spécial, et c'est ça!

-Petit? Hurla Kharjo, TU ES UN PUTAIN DE LOU...

L'Argonienne lui plaqua la bouche et dit:

-Mais chuut! C'est un secret! Personne ne doit savoir... Enfin... Personne ne sait à part Lydia, Toi, Ma'Rine, et un groupe de dix Thalmors... Enfin bref, C'est un secret, on doit pas le dire! D'accord?

Avant même que Kharjo puisse protester, Ma'Rine pris de l'avance et dit:

-Craché, Juré, Parole de Khajiit!

-Cool! Répondit l'Argonienne en rigolant, Bon, on va le tuer ce géant?

Et le groupe repartit, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Kharjo s'approcha de Lydia et lui demanda:

-Depuis quand?

-Avant que Ma'Rine ne la rencontre.

Alors, Kharjo se retourna vers la Khajiit et lui murmura dans l'oreille:

-Toi, tu as toujours su choisir des amies spéciales...

Ma'Rine haussa les épaules et répondit simplement:

-Tant qu'elle reste comme elle est, et qu'elle ne devient pas notre ennemie, ça me gène pas qu'elle se fasse pousser des poils et qu'elle tue des hauts-elfes.

Alors, Kharjo soupira et continua à marcher, pensant qu'il était tombé sur une Khajiit bien spéciale.

* * *

**Moi je dis, bravo les Thalmors, énervé un loup garou, c'est la meilleur idée du monde! *clap* *clap* (Enfin, énervé Ryuka tout court, c'est déjà du suicide, n'est ce pas Kharjo? *derp*)**

**Le prochain bonus n'est pas encore écrit, mais il s'appellera "C'est quoi ça?" et notre chère Ryu sera là! =D  
**

**Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! Et recevez votre ryuka de compagnie! Elle attaque les démarcheurs à vue, et vous protège des voleurs en tout genre! (Offre soumise aux conditions d'achats, non cumulable avec une offre promotionnelle en cours)  
**


	16. Bonus 3:C'est quoi ça?

**Salut tout le monde! Aujourd'hui c'est Dimanche comme tout les Dimanches, et donc, Moi, L'auteure, vait vous publier un nouveau Bonus intitulé "C'est quoi_ ça?"_**

**Alors, Inconnu, il me sera difficile de connaitre la passé de Ryuka, d'une part car c'est le personnage d'Aurora, donc je ne suit pas son histoire, et ensuite, car Ryuka est amnésique et se souvient en rien de son passé! C'est donc problématique tu vois! XD  
**

**Enfin bref, il me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Bonus 3: C'est quoi ça?

* * *

Faillaise. Bien que la ville semble accueillante aux premiers abords, la nuit, il est préférable de ne pas y trainer de trop, on pourrait faire de mauvaises rencontres, et surtout, se faire attaquer par le premier voleur que l'on croise. Les honnêtes gens de cette ville située à l'extrême est de Bordeciel préférait se terrer dans leurs doux foyers, afin de ne pas croiser la route des pires rats de Tamriel.  
Bien que Ma'Rine ne fasse pas « parti » de ses honnêtes gens, elle avait préféré cette nuit profiter du feu et du lit de Rucheline. Mais pour un bon lit se partage à plusieurs, et Kharjo était près d'elle pour profiter de la douceur nocturne, et du foyer crépitant.

-Dis Kharjo...

-Mmmh?

-tu sais... tu n'as jamais pensé... À...

-À?

-Ben... à fonder une famille? À avoir des petits khajiits? Tu sais qui t'appelleraient Papa?

-Tu sais Ma'Rine, répondit Kharjo en se grattant la nuque, c'est compliqué...

-Comment ça?

-Tu sais... C'est assez mal vu d'avoir des enfants sans être marié... et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que mes enfants vivent en Bordeciel... je préfèrerais les avoir à Elsweyr... Tu comprends j'espère?

La jeune Khajiit baissa la tête et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Puis, elle releva la tête et dit:

-Tu as raison... C'est vrai!

En guise de réponse, le Khajiit lui sourit et l'embrassa:

-Mais... ça nous empêche pas de nous faire plaisir ce soir, non?

-Mh-Mh...

Soudain, la porte de la petite maison s'ouvrit dans un fracat et une Argonienne entra et hurla:

-MA'RINE, KHARJO! CACHEZ-MOI! ILS SONT A MES TROUSSES!

Les deux Khajiits sursautèrent, et Ma'Rine se releva, la couverture sur son corps:

-Ryuka? Tu fais quoi là?

-T'expliquerais plus tard! Dois me cacher!

Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, l'Argonienne se cacha sous les lit des deux Khajiits, laissant dépasser la queue en écailles.

-Euh... Ryu... Ta queue...  
-Ah Oui! Merci, répondit la voix étouffée de Ryuka, tout en faisant disparaître sa queue.

Soudain, des tas d'hommes armées rentrèrent dans la maisonnette, faisant hurler de plus belle Ma'Rine.

-Nous sommes les mains d'Argents, nous recherchons une Argonienne...

Mais le soldat n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Kharjo s'était levé, et lui faisait maintenant face, de toute sa hauteur de Khajiit.

-Alors... Comme ça, on entre chez les honnêtes gens au beau milieu de la nuit?

-Euh... c'est que...

-On entre alors que je suis tranquillement avec MA fiancée dans MON lit?

-Mais...

-Tout ça pour QUOI? Une Argonienne qui doit être recherchée comme tant d'autre criminels de ce monde?

-Monsieur...  
-JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR! Rugit Kharjo SORTEZ DE MA MAISON!

Sur ses mots, tous les soldats se retirèrent en balbutiant des excuses diverses et variées. Une fois la porte fermée, Kharjo resta encore sur place quelques secondes, haletant, avant de se retourner et de dire:

-Ah... ça fait du bien de se défouler de temps à autre!

-Ah ouais..., répondit Ma'Rine complètement abasourdie, Tu devais te contenir depuis très longtemps...

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer...

Soudain, Ryuka sortit du lit des deux Khajiit, tendant une paire de menottes vers eux, avec un regard d'imcompréhension sur le visage:

-Ma'Rine... Kharjo... C'est quoi ça?

Les deux amants se regardèrent, et Ma'Rine balbutia avec difficulté:

-C'est... pas à moi!... je l'ai volé à Haelga...

-Mais alors, pourquoi elle est sous ton lit?

-Euh... j'ai du.. l'oublier?

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire l'Argonienne, qui se releva et dit:

-Bien! Merci de m'avoir caché! Allez, je vous laisse! Pensez à passer à Blancherive de temps à autre!

Et sur ces mots, l'Argonienne partie de la maison, pensant tout de même à rendre les menottes à son amie. Les deux Khajiit restèrent encore un peu silencieux, et Kharjo dit soudain à sa fiancée:

-Pense à mieux les cacher la prochaine fois...

Ma'Rine approuva l'idée, et rangea l'objet dans une commode près de son lit, avant de se rallonger dedans:

-Bon... t'avais dit qu'on pouvait se faire plaisir non?

Le jeune Khajiit sourit alors, et s'allongea afin de passer une nuit d'amour avec la Khajiit qu'il aimait.

* * *

**Et voilà! Pour tout vous dire, ce bonus est parti d'un délire entre Aurora et moi! XD C'est pas moi qui ait eu l'idée des menottes non! *regard affolé pour éviter les briques* **

**Enfin bref, vous ne pensiez pas que Ma'Rine et Kharjo était comme ça hein? XD  
**

**Et si vous aussi vous désirez que des Mains d'argent viennent vous réveiller la nuit pour soit vous faire chier, soit pour que vous leur défonciez la gueule, n'hésiter pas à remplir le bon de commande si dessous, l'auteur vous les fera parvenir dans les plus bref délai!  
**

**à, et j'arrête les bonus pour l'instant, mais ne vous en faites pas, je les reprendrais bien un jour! j'ai quelques idée! XD  
**

**Allez, à Plus!  
**


End file.
